


Outcasts

by weekoldpantabottle



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, Danganronpa Killing Harmony, pregame drv3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, pregame kaito doesn’t bully kokichi, pregame kokichi actually has a personality, pregame kokichi isn’t a little bitch, pregame stuff, rantaro is chill yay, shuichi isn’t an insane yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekoldpantabottle/pseuds/weekoldpantabottle
Summary: Pregame DRV3 world where Kokichi, Shuichi, Rantaro, Kaito, and others go to a trashy school and live a trashy life. Probably gonna have angst, and there will be alcohol, drugs, and cursing so if you don’t like that this stuff won’t really be for you.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 15





	1. Red Pine High School

**Author's Note:**

> idk

_Another shitty year at this damn school..._

Kokichi could barely care anymore at this point. He was **supposed** to move away after two semesters as a freshman at Red Pine High School. The short sophomore was clearly mistaken, take it as he was about to enter his homeroom class.

"Hey ugly!" Kaito's deep voice was easily recognizable and made Kokichi a little less sleepy. "Hey idiot." Kokichi responded. Not his best comeback, that's for sure, but they both couldn't care less. After all, they were friends now. Speaking of friends....

"HI KOKICHI!!" Rantaro and Shuichi blurted out in unison. They hurried over to the shortest boy, but not without giving each other a rather nasty look. 

"We thought you were moving away!" Shuichi said excitedly. "But clearly not!!" The blue haired boy wrapped Kokichi in a warm, comforting hug. _Thank god Kokichi didn't leave.... I haven't been able to tell him how I feel yet._ Shuichi shook the thoughts from his head and let go of the other boy.

"So...Kokichi, how's it been?" Rantaro asked casually, as if he wasn't screaming Kokichi's name across the classroom two seconds ago. "Okay I guess....My parents have been going on more business trips lately, so if you're free after school tomorrow, you guys can come over."

"Alright!"

"Ok Kokichi!"

"I'll be there."


	2. Kokichi’s Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi’s apartment is pretty......questionable??

\- the next day -

_Today went by surprisingly fast, huh..._

Kokichi thought to himself. He was glad it felt like a short day, because, after school, his three friends were coming over to his place for the first time. (They usually all hung out at Rantaro's house, or behind the school, or in empty parking lots, so everyone else's house was a mystery too.)

The boy had made sure to clean up a little bit, just in case they would comment on his dirty apartment. His parents weren't going to clean when they came back from their business trips, so he might as well dust the place off anyways.

Kokichi turns the corner of the sidewalk to see Rantaro, Shuichi, and Kaito chatting in their usual spot. Kokichi quickly catches Rantaro's eye, and soon they were all looking at the short boy.

"Hey!"

‟What's up?"

"We weren't waiting long!"

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Kokichi answered.

After quickly glancing at each other for reassurance, they all agreed. So, it was off to Kokichi's place.

_____________________________

"Alright guys, this is it!"

The two-story apartment complex wasn't much to look at, but at least it doesn't have electrical problems or anything like that. It was golden brown with vines running through cracks in the walls, and the driveway was blanketed in dead grass.

The four boys casually walked up the rusted stairs before Kokichi unlocked the apartment and they all stepped inside.

"Oh..."

"Oh!"

"U-um....nice place..?"

Kokichi expected them to be kind of disappointed, but christ.

_Is it really that bad? I mean, my parents go on business trips all the time, I guess it would make sense to at least have a nice house. Where does the money my_ _parents make even go-_

"Well, do you have any beer?"

Of course Kaito would ask something like that. Kokichi quickly glanced inside the fridge before replying, "No, we're out." That made sense, because the short boy had drank the last one the previous night after cleaning up the place. He decided to just get Kaito some water instead and headed to the couch, where everyone was sitting.

"So...what do you guys wanna do?"


	3. Danganronpa 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanging out at kokichi’s place

"Well...." Kaito was surprisingly at a loss for words.

_Oh no, I hope they won't think my house is boring..._

Kokichi quietly considered what would be a fun experience for all of them. Then, after glancing over at Shuichi, a suggestion came to mind.

"How about.......we watch the new season of Danganro-"

"I thought you'd never ask." Shuichi said smugly, as he pulled out his phone, which already had Danganronpa 51 up on a rather sketchy-looking website.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Rantaro reassured, grabbing the blanket from the side of the couch and draping it across all four boys' laps.

"Wait, before we start," Kokichi stammered, "Let me get some snacks."

___________

The short boy was soon back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in one arm and four cans of soda in the other, pressing the drinks to his body in order for them to not fall.

"Alright," Kaito said eagerly, "Let's finally get started!"

______________

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Umi Nakagawa, the Ultimate Axe Thrower. I hope we can get along."

Kaito seemed a bit skeptical. "Is that even an ultimate?"

"OF COURSE IT'S AN ULTIMATE!!" Shuichi seemed really fired up for the new season, but that was nothing new. Danganronpa was his world. The other three boys had never been to his house, but Kokichi could only imagine his room was covered in merch and posters from the show.

"That's actually a really cool talent." Rantaro always tried to act casual and relaxed about everything, but deep down his passion for the show rivaled even Shuichi's.

_Isn't it kind of messed up that we're cheering them on, knowing what's to come?_

Kokichi pushed his thoughts away and kept watching his favorite show with his best friends.

________________________

-10:30 PM that night-

"Make sure you don't get mugged or something on the way home..." The short boy knew his neighborhood had a bad reputation.

"As if anyone would think I have money!" Kaito joked, gesturing at his disheveled appearance.

"Haha, yeah." Rantaro agreed, earning a dirty look from Kaito.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow then!" Kokichi giggled, and waved goodbye to his three friends as they strolled off into the night.


	4. Chemistry is for Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to meet kaede.....

_I know math has always been boring, but christ this is a new level._

Kokichi could barely stay awake as the teacher's monotone voice had been reduced to nothing but white noise in his brain.

Then, an idea presented itself to Kokichi.

He tore off a piece of paper from his math notebook and quickly scribbled a message down on the scrap. Passing it to Kaito, he soon received an assuring look from the boy.

Luckily enough, barely any time was left in class, and the bell for chemistry soon rang.

Kaito quickly texted Rantaro and Shuichi, passing on the message Kokichi had given in the note.

**-Losers GC-**

-Kaito

**Hey guys, meet in the usual spot before chemistry.**

-Rantaro

**Got it**

-Shuichi

**I'll be there**

____________

-a few minutes later-

Kokichi strolled up to their "spot" behind the school, to find Shuichi waiting patiently.

“Hey, they should almost be here." The taller boy said, grabbing the brim of his hat so that you could just barely see his eyes.

"Who should almost be here?"

The two boys turned to see none other than the infamous Kaede Akamatsu. Her shoulder-length blonde hair could clearly use some brushing, and her dark navy blue uniform had dirt scattered all over it. The dark circles beneath her eyes didn't exactly help with her image, either.

The short boy quickly had his guard up. Even if Kaito was buddy-buddy with the bitch, it didn't mean Kokichi hadn't seen what she was capable of.

"U-um, just, you know, some, uh, friends." Shuichi was clearly frightened of the girl, but Kokichi wasn't saying anything, and they couldn't just stand there.

"......Well whatever. Is Kaito coming?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but her fidgeting suggested otherwise.

"Yeah." Kokichi was beginning to think that maybe she wouldn't mess with them, since they were best friends with Kaito.

"A-alright, I usually 'hang' out here around this time so I might as well wait for him, I guess..." Kaede was not a very good actor.

The three students awkwardly stood, looking either at the ground or at each other, waiting for their friends to show up for nearly half a minute until their silence was broken.

"Hey guys," Kaito greeted, Rantaro following close behind him.

"Hey, you bastard." Kaede joked, before earning a fist bump from the 'bastard'.

"Hey bitch, what're you doing here?" Kaito's words were rough, but his bright smile showed his good intentions.

"Regularly, I smoke behind the school right about now, so I was kind of surprised when I saw your buddies out here." She explained, gesturing to Kokichi and Shuichi.

"Yeah, we usually only hang around here after school." Kaito seemed nearly as comfortable with her as he was with his best friends.

Rantaro looked at the ground for a second.

_Well, it seems like her guard is down...maybe she'll give me a cigarette if I'm nice?_

Well, if he didn't act fast, he wouldn't be able to even ask, so...

"Hey cutie, do you happen to have a pack with you?" Rantaro asked smoothly, while walking up to the girl. He didn't really really care if she said no, anyway. He was sure one of his friends had some cigarettes.

_Cutie?? The hell is this guy saying?....What’s his deal deal? ....Well, if he treats me like this, why not?_

"Yeah sure, whatever." Kaede responded, trying her best to act casual.

Pulling out a full, but crumpled pack of cigarettes from her inside sweater pocket, she opened it and passed one to Rantaro.

_Wow, I guess smooth-talking really does work sometimes, who would've guessed?_ The green haired boy took the cigarette between two fingers and glanced around at his friends.

"Now, who's got a lighter?"

Kokichi quickly revealed his own black lighter, which was hiding in his front pocket. "Got one here." The small boy tossed the lighter to Rantaro.

He caught it, and in no time the cigarette was lit and the boy began to smoke it. Kaede soon followed, handing the lighter back to Rantaro once she was finished.

"So, Kaede, you said you usually come out here?" Rantaro asked, easily making conversation.

"Yeah, just for a smoke break before chemistry. I don't normally skip the whole period, the teachers would definitely notice if I was gone for an entire class nearly every day." Her guard was fully down, and she was even beginning to wonder if Kaito's friends weren't that bad after all.

"T-That makes sense." Shuichi was still scared of the girl, even if she was clearly comfortable with them. However, he was mostly focused on trying to shift the topic to Danganronpa.

Shuichi then pulled out his own pack of cigarettes, this one only having few left, the box nearly in shreds, and took a cigarette out.

"Hey, pass the lighter." The blue haired boy reached out to Rantaro for the black lighter.

Passing the lighter, Rantaro kept the conversation going.

"....Do you like to eat?"

"What the hell kinda question is that!?!" Kaede was taken aback, even though the green haired boy clearly had good intentions. It was a sensitive topic for the girl, as she used to have some issues with eating.

"Hey, calm down, I'm sure he just meant....." Kaito tried comforting her to the best of his abilities. "....I'm sure he just meant, do you wanna get something to eat with all of us after school?"

By now, Shuichi had already given Kokichi a cigarette, and the small boy was blowing smoke into the air.

"I'm on board." Kaede seemed confident in her decision.

After being handed a cigarette from the girl, Kaito received the black lighter and started to light it.

"So, where should we go?" Kokichi had been fairly quiet the whole time, even if he hadn't intended to be.

Shuichi bit his knuckle in thought. "Hm...that's a good question."

Rantaro quickly came up with a suggestion. "How about we grab something at the gas station near my place?"

"Oh yeah, that place has really good wings!" Kaito exclaimed, recalling when the group had bought ten wings and Kaito had practically inhaled all of them, setting his own new record;ten wings in two minutes and sixteen seconds.

"Haha, oh my god yeah." Kokichi laughed and took another puff of his cigarette, remembering Kaito with buffalo sauce all over his face.

"Okay, well it sounds like a plan! Meet me by the stop sign outside the school entrance after class, so we can walk there together." Kaede seemed excited.

"Sure thing,"Kaito said, everyone else nodding in agreement. "See ya after class."


End file.
